


I Love You

by seongtaeaus



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Football | Soccer, I Love You, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongtaeaus/pseuds/seongtaeaus
Summary: woobin whispers "i love you" to his crush— serim in a daily basis.
Relationships: Park Serim & Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 14





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you'll like this seriwoo au <33 sorry for the typo & grammatical errors in advance, english isn't my first language so pls bare with me + lowkey inspired by woobin's casual whispering "aniya~" on serim anddd seriwoo fluff !!!!
> 
> \- seongtaeaus on twt

woobin is sitting on the bleachers, watching a soccer training of his long time crush, park serim. serim is a hell of a handsome guy, especially when he smile everyone will get crazy over him and that's why woobin had a huge like huge crush on serim. well, they talk and they actually have the same circle of friends. serim knows about it and he just let woobin does his thing. everyone is also aware that woobin likes serim, but did woobin cares about everyone knowing? no.

the team is currently on a break so woobin rushed where serim is and offer him drink and towel, "thank you woobin, you really don't have to do this" serim said with a smile. woobin is already blushing but he still kept his cool, he move closer to serim and whispered on his ear "i love you" then he rushed out of serim's sight. serim is left dumbfounded and still couldn't believe that someone just said i love you to him. serim is a very sweet and loving person, he got close to someone easily, he's a social butterfly. hearing it from woobin touched his heart but he just shrugged all his thoughts off and continues to practice.

during class hours, woobin is seating at serim's back. woobin sometimes hands him a cute doodle and serim always kept every single one of it. the same day, after serim's practice their friends gathered in the school’s cafeteria to eat lunch. of course, wonjin and hyeongjun teasing woobin because serim sat in front of him. serim just got our from shower and his hair is kind of damp. woobin finds serim so attractive, well as always. "so, about what you said earlier—" woobin cuts out on what serim is trying to say "it’s our secret" woobin said then smiled to him. serim nodded and continue finish his lunch. after eating, they're about to go in their class but woobin went to serim "i love you" and whispered that phrase again. serim blinked many times while it seems so natural to woobin.

"hyeongjun come with me! let's bake cookies in my house" woobin is persuading hyeongjun to help him make cookies for serim. oh, cooking is one of his hobbies but cooking for serim is his favorite and for the record serim loves what woobin makes. "it's just cookies, you can make it by yourself" hyeongjun protest since he wants to go home early to sleep "okay, i will tell wonjin—" hyeongjun puts his hand on woobin's mouth to stop him from talking "okay okay i will help you" woobin pinched hyeongjun's cheek as a response.

the next day, woobin went to school happily to give serim the cookies he made yesterday. he checked all the places serim could be in the school but he's nowhere to be found until the bell rang and he needs to attend the class already.

after class, he saw one of serim's friend allen "serim is in extreme training right now, their match will start soon, he will finish training until 6pm i guess?" allen said "well, i can always wait" woobin thought to himself and waited for serim to finish the training until 6pm but it's past 7pm already but there's no trace of serim yet. until 8pm, the team is dismissed already and he can see serim grab his towel and bag. woobin waved at him and serim instantly ran towards him "woobin its already late, you really waited for me?" serim is worried because it’s cold and its very dark already, woobin just nodded "wait for me here i'll just take a quick shower." serim once again greets woobin once he finished his shower, woobin smell the familiar scent of serim's perfume and shampoo. "i waited for you because i want to give you something. i made you these, i hope it doesn't taste awful" woobin handed over his baked cookies, serim said thank you and smiled, he also walked woobin home. they talk while they're on a walk. this is one of the reason why woobin like serim even more, he doesn't feel awkward about woobin having a crush on him. he treats him as a friend and woobin love how caring serim is to his friends and to anyone.

they reached woobin's house, serim bids goodbye but woobin held his hand "i forgot something" he walks closer to serim "i love you" woobin whispered and ran inside the house, serim finds it cute and amusing. days passed and woobin kept on whispering "i love you" to serim that he's thinking that its woobin's hobby or what. even when serim got busy, woobin always finds a way for him to whisper "i love you" to serim.

one day, serim got extremely busy with soccer and got no time attend class already. he is also assigned to guide and train the new member of the team. kim seunghun. they spend a lot of time together and sometimes seunghun even sleeps in their house. but their schoolmates even thought serim and seunghun is boyfriends or something. it came to woobin's attention and he observed, that serim is always smiling whenever he's with seunghun. well serim is a smiley guy but woobin thought that his smile with seunghun is different. woobin thinks seunghun is a handsome guy and it’s not impossible that serim will fall for him. woobin stopped looking for serim starting that day, he didn't even bother to ask because he might embarrass himself and he don't want that. woobin and serim met in the hallway, but it's so unusual to woobin that he did not even look at him. serim stopped walking and look at woobin who is walking away from him, no i love you?

woobin tries to distract himself from thinking about serim having a boyfriend, it’s devastating for him but he can’t do anything but he always finds himself walking through the field. he blamed his feet but he blames his heart the most. serim saw woobin sitting in the bleachers and his smile was so different because he honestly miss seeing woobin watch his practices, "woobin do you want to eat lunch with me later?" serim asked and woobin nodded, he doesn't want to bring up the seunghun topic but serim spoke again "seunghun will join us," he added. oh shoot, so im a third wheel now? serim sits beside woobin for a few minutes, no one’s talking then their coach called serim for training already "uhm woobin, do you think you forget something?" woobin checked his pocket and uniform checking if he really forgot something but he didn't get it, "nevermind, see you later!" serim waved as he ran in the field. woobin feels his heart skipped a beat seeing serim smile widely at him with a messy hair and head band on.

woobin went back in class and told everything what happened to his friends "oh no you just agreed to be a third wheel, seriously woobin?" allen said with much frustration "but i already agreed before he told me seunghun will join us" woobin defended, he should've said no if he knew from the start that seunghun will join. "don't go woobin i swear" minhee said with a serious face "why not? i already said yes" woobin doesn't know what to do because it’s just 20 minutes away from lunch time, minhee just shrugged and let his friend decide on his own.

woobin instantly saw serim in the cafeteria, he already ordered food for them, he sits infront of serim and wondering where's seunghun "eat up woobin, i know that's your favorite" woobin got alarmed and thinks how did serim know his favourites, woobin's heart skipped a beat. the serim effect is insane. while eating, seunghun came and greeted woobin "hi woobin, im seunghun. serim talks about yo—" serim cuts him off by kicking his feet under the table, seunghun glared at serim and mouthed "sorry". _"i shouldn't really be here, im a third wheel indeed"_ woobin thought and finished his food quietly. he felt embarrassed because seunghun might know that he has a crush on serim and technically his boyfriend? after lunch, seunghun left them and serim asked woobin if he wants to go to a new bingsu shop near the school after class since he has no overtime training. woobin didn't reply immediately because seunghun might join them and he doesn't want to be a third wheel again. "uhm, it’s just the two of us" serim said, woobin nodded and goes back to class instantly. serim noticed that woobin is awkward around seunghun and maybe because of what seunghun said? he's not sure.

"woobin im telling you, why serim is instantly being sweet or somewhat lowkey asking you for a date?" jungmo pointed out, allen nodded and agreed to what jungmo said. "don't give me false hopes jungmo, serim has a boyfriend" woobin sighed, excited for their bingsu "date" later after class. "woobin you're so dense, he must probably miss you or something" now minhee speaks and they squealed "yes! serim missed you because you're not talking to him for almost a week, right?" woobin nodded in what allen said "if you don't get it i will really disown you, i swear" jungmo said then goes back to his original seat. woobin is confused, very confused. he doesn't want to assume and serim has a boyfriend.

classes are done and serim unexpectedly waited for woobin outside their classroom. they walked and naturally exchanging stories about their day and complaining how hard their subjects are until they reached the new bingsu place. the ambiance is a little bit romantic and the place look so aesthetically pleasing, woobin stood up trying to pick what bingsu flavor should he order. after serim placing the order for the both of them, serim started to talk again and this time it's about seunghun, woobin is getting a little bit awkward and uncomfortable thinking that why serim talks about his boyfriend with him, he got a bit irritated and its written on his face "woobin? are you okay?" serim asked because woobin's expression changed, "please stop talking about your boyfriend in front of me, you know i like you" woobin finally burst out his frustrations, serim with amused faced processed what's happening, him and seunghun? dating?

"woobin you must've misunderstood" serim held woobin's hand, "yeah i get it, you're so in love with seunghun, don't ask me to get out with you talking about your boyfriend" serim chuckled a bit and woobin looked at serim with an angry expression, like how dare he laugh in this situation? "woobin, seunghun is not my boyfriend" serim explained "oh so you're still courting him? okay i get it" serim once again laughed "no, he's my cousin for heaven's sake woobin, you're the one i like," woobin blinked on what serim said and even think he's crazy imagining things that serim said he likes him "seo woobin, i said i like you" serim repeated. now woobin looks like a living tomato now because of how red his face is. serim smiled and pinched his cheek "i thought you will get a hint but you really thought seunghun is my boyfriend? unbelievable woobin, i actually tell a lot of stories about you and... i missed you. you're avoiding me for almost a week and i kept looking for you" woobin still can't believe serim is saying these sweet words to him but when he snapped out, woobin realized it's so embarrassing that he thought serim's cousin is his boyfriend. ridiculous.

"i have no words, uhm im sorry for thinking that seunghun is your boyfriend" woobin said while cursing himself inside his head. embarrassing woobin, very embarrassing. "and i like you more than anything serim, nothing’s changed," woobin finally smiled and made serim's heart beats fast. they enjoyed the rest of their bingsu date.

serim walks woobin home after their bingsu date, their hands intertwined with big smiles on their faces. serim liked woobin in quite a while as well, his heart just naturally liked and accepted woobin because he's very warm and thoughtful all the times, his day is not complete without woobin around him and he smiles a lot when he's with woobin. in short, woobin is his happiness. they reached woobin's house unexpectedy quick, no one wants to let go of their hands, "hmm woobin, you know what i miss your daily routine back then" serim said and smiled "what is it?" woobin asked and waiting for serim's response, serim leans closer to woobin and whispered "your daily i love you's" again, woobin's heart is hysterically beating so fast. yes, serim like woobin's daily "i love you" it somehow made his day. so woobin nodded and reached for serim's ear and moved closer "i love you park serim" he slowly said, serim tilt his head quickly to give woobin a kiss on his lips. woobin is standing like a statue, it's now serim's turn, he leaned and leveled his face to woobin's staring at him so lovingly "i love you seo woobin, will you be my boyfriend?" woobin nodded and hugged serim tightly, _"oh this is what it feels like when your crush likes you too"_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <33 let me know your thoughts


End file.
